Really Useful Engine
Really Useful Engine is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Thomas. A version of the song, performed by Steven Page, was used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Lyrics He's a really useful engine, you know All the other engines they'll tell you so He huffs and puffs and whistles Rushing to and fro He's the really useful engine we adore! Chorus: He's the one, he's the one He's the really useful engine that we adore He's the one, he's the number one Thomas the Tank Engine He's a really useful engine, you know 'Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so Now he's got a branch line To call his very own He's the really useful engine we adore (Chorus) Little blue train, he's always there Whenever you need a hand If you need help with a situation Who comes into mind (Chorus) He's a really useful engine, you know Maybe little, but he's never slow Stand back in amazement Just you watch him go He's the really useful engine we adore (Chorus) He's the really useful engine we adore! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt Characters in the Thomas and the Magic Railroad version * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Henrietta * Annie and Clarabel * Butch Episodes * Thomas and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Thomas and Bertie * Thomas in Trouble * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Percy's Promise * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Trust Thomas * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant * Paint Pots and Queens * Thomas and the Special Letter Deleted and Extended Scenes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train: # A deleted shot of Thomas leaving the yard after seeing the Breakdown Train. # A deleted shot sees Thomas pushing the breakdown train into place. * Trust Thomas: # An extended scene of Thomas puffing on Toby's Old Tramway with Annie and Clarabel. # A scene of Thomas pushing his stone trucks at the quarry. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - A scene of Thomas with Annie and Clarabel arriving at a church. * Thomas and Stepney - A shot of Thomas blowing his whistle. * Thomas and the Special Letter - A deleted scene of Thomas crashing through the buffers and into a wall. Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Your Favourite Story Collection. Gallery File:ReallyUsefulEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:TrustThomas6.jpg File:TrustThomas20.png File:TrustThomas28.png File:TrustThomas33.png File:TrustThomas63.png|Thomas at Anopha Quarry File:Thomas'Train9.jpg File:Percy'sPromise16.png File:DowntheMine13.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure37.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks12.png|Thomas on Gordon's Hill File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter4.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter48.PNG File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter12.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasandStepney2.jpg File:ThomasandStepney20.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter47.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon38.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas'ChristmasParty7.jpg|Gordon, Percy, Edward, James, and Henry File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain42.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain13.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain8.jpg|James File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain25.JPG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain.jpg File:ThomasandGordon63.png File:HenryandtheElephant14.jpg File:Percy'sPromise12.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast48.png File:ThomasinTrouble10.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow26.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks28.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain41.jpg File:ThomasandBertie2.jpg Category:Songs